


Turn The Page

by Ayanna_Wild



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, so much flipping fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 17:36:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19045180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayanna_Wild/pseuds/Ayanna_Wild
Summary: You just wanted a quiet place to read. Somewhere you could be a lone and comfortable. A night club during the day seems like just the place to go.





	Turn The Page

**Author's Note:**

> I take requests! You can find me on Tumblr @insanity-is-always-fun and on Wattpad @Ayanna_Wild

You made your way down the stairs of Lux. The famous night club was not opened right now and normally no one was allowed in. You however, you were always the exception to that rule. You gave Maze and Lucifer a small wave. You didn’t recognize the blonde woman with them but you gave her a smile nevertheless. She watched you curiously, as you made your way to one of booths towards the back. You got comfortable, even pulling a blanket out of your bag, and opening a book.

“Who’s that?” Chloe asked.

“Y/N, she comes here to read occasionally.” Lucifer said pouring a drink.

“She comes to a night club, your night club, during the day to  _read?_ "Chloe raised an eyebrow.

"They made a deal, Y/N’s very good at getting information, and she loves to read, so Lucifer gets information, and she gets a place to read undisturbed.” Maze said.

Maze smirked, knowing the real reason Lucifer let you come to Lux to read. She teased him about it relentlessly, but he never denied it.

“What’s wrong with her house?” Chloe asked.

She wasn’t being rude, just curious as to why you would choose to relax here, rather than the comfort of your own home.

“Construction I believe, very loud. Excuse me for a moment.” Lucifer said.

He grabbed the two glasses he had filled and made his way over to you. You looked up from your book when you felt someone sit down by you. You closed your book, holding your finger between the pages to mark your spot. Chloe watched the two of you for a moment before smiling and leaving.

“Hello darling, anything good for me?” Lucifer smirked.

You rolled your eyes and reached into your bag, handing him a manila envelope.

“Everything I could dig up about that… _thing_ … you asked about.”

He grinned widely and sat one of the glasses down in favor of grabbing the envelope.

“You, my dear, are simply extraordinary.”

“And flattery will get you nowhere Luci.” You scoffed.

“Can’t blame a devil for trying.”

Lucifer handed you one of the drinks. You accepted the drink giving a nod of thanks, and returned your attention to your book. Lucifer watched you for a moment, tilting his head slightly.

“And what are we reading today? Anything interesting?”

You glanced up from your book and this time you smiled. You pulled your blanket back and let Lucifer slide under it with you.

“The Hobbit.”

“Haven’t you already read that? Several times in fact.” Lucifer teased.

“Yes but it’s a great book, and it was a gift.”

Lucifer smiled at that, feeling proud of himself. He was in fact the one who had gotten you the limited edition book.

“Well go on then read it to me.”

“What?”

“I’m eager to see why this book has you so captivated.”

“You don’t want to know what the books about.” You laughed.

“On the contrary, if it’s good enough for you to read multiple times then it must be good.” Lucifer declared.

You narrowed your eyes and Lucifer’s smile went from flirty to genuine.

“And maybe I just like to hear your voice.” He admitted.

You stared at him stunned for a moment before moving closer to him. Lucifer wrapped his arm around your shoulders and peered at the page.

“From the beginning?” You asked.

“If you don’t mind.”

You turned the pages back to the beginning and Lucifer watched you read. The way your eyes lit up as they moved across the words made him smile again, and he pulled you closer to him. He listened to your voice as you read and sighed feeling content and silently hoping for more moments like these.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
